


Dr. Flug & Demencia Short stories

by Mr_Icarus



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Demencia & Dr. Flug Fluff, Demented Paper?, F/M, Fluff, Flugmencia?, NO paperhat!, Not a lot of love for these two so I'm gonna fix that, One Shot Collection, One-Shots, Paper Lizard?, Possible violence, Romantic as well as platonic relationships, sad Demencia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Icarus/pseuds/Mr_Icarus
Summary: When I first heard about Villainous I got curious. When I watched the shorts I fell instantly in love. When I decided to join this fandom I saw way to many Blackhat/Dr. Flug Stories, but barely any stories involving just our gecko girl and Dr. lunchbag!Decided to fix that.If no one was gonna take the dive then I would. This piece of work will be solely dedicated to Demencia & Dr. Flug ONLY! From romantic stories to platonic I will cover it all. So please, for all of those who have searched long and hard for this but have come up empty handed, like me; Your search is over.





	1. I'll take you seriously

**Author's Note:**

> Not much for me to say except, this is my first work on this site and that I am NOT that great when it comes to writing, so expect some chapters to take a while.
> 
> Also ideas will come to me that I have not covered in the tags. If I can I will make updates to that as I move on, and will warn you before the story. No real Gore, sex or anything along those lines, and if I do they will only be mentioned. I will NOT go into detail about them.
> 
> If you have any ideas or interests you wish to share or want to see then please by all means let me hear them. If you wish then I will also give credit to the one who comes up with the idea (provided that you are not anonymous of course, and that it's purely Dementia & Dr. Flug related).
> 
> Well enjoy!

Something was wrong.

Well, perhaps wrong wasn't the correct word Dr. Flug should use, since many things could fall under that category; Especially when that word was used to describe his work since something always went wrong.

Like when Black Hat had demanded from him a ray gun that could turn people into stone, which it technically DID do, just- not into the as-still-as-a-statue kind of stone he wanted. Black Hat still decided to put it in his catalog since it was _'good enough'._

No, this was a whole different kind of wrong. For as long as Flug has worked under Black Hat he has never had a moment, let alone an entire day almost of just peace and quiet to do his work. From time to time Black Hat would come to check up on his progress, and 5.0.5 would either try to clean up a bit or see if he was okay, but other than that nothing. No distractions, no messes, no jump scares, and most of all no one poking fun at him for how much of a nerd he was; Which brings up the question.

...Where the hell was Demencia?

It's unusual for the hyperactive girl to just up and vanish like that. At the most she would've barged into the lab already, asking him what he was up to before she'd get bored and try to cause mischief. She would poke and prod to try to get a reaction from him, which she always did. He would tell her to let him work, she would ignore him, etc.

She never did anything too dangerous in his lab, nor did she _really_ try to break anything important (though she still found his reactions hilarious enough to not be that sorry about it.)

Still though, he would've at least expected to hear, if not _feel_ some of her rock music shake the mansion , or 5.0.5's frantic and distressed cries from her teasing.

He stopped working for a minute to listen, straining his head to the side in case he just couldn't hear.

Silence.

If Flug wasn't already used to the constant chaos that goes on within Black Hat's mansion, he'd enjoy this little moment of silence a little longer and continue with his work. Now though?

With a long sigh Flug put down the two beakers of unknown chemicals and left his lab. He was more than caught up with his work today thanks to this moment of peace, might as well look into why it's that way.

Black Hat's mansion was like a literal maze. There have been more than enough times where he's actually gotten lost on his first few days of working here. He shivered at the memory of when Black Hat had to find him when that happened one time. The results were...exactly how you would expect them to turn out. After that he made sure to map out the entire mansion for himself, so that his boss wouldn't have to stand by his threat if he did get lost again.

As Flug was about halfway there to Demencia's room something on the floor caught his attention. He stopped and curiously looked down at the object before him.

"Is that...a present?"

True to his words, a small grayish red box tide with a pink ribbon sat on the floor in front of him. The present looked small enough that it could fit into his hands. What was a present doing in the middle of the hallway? Flug picked it up and turned the box over, spotting a tag on the bottom.

_'To: Black Hat'  
'From: Demencia'_

A gift? was that why she was so quiet all day? It made a bit more sense now that he thought about it. Demencia probably went out and bought a gift for Black Hat then dropped it while on her way to give it to him.

Then why wasn't their any shouts of anguish from her losing it, or the sounds of furniture being uprooted in her mad search to find it? Demencia wouldn't have taken losing a gift she got for Black Hat very lightly. Heck those hallways he was walking down should've looked like a twister hit them.

With his unease and curiosity being replaced by concern, Flug pocketed the gift and picked up his pace towards Demencia's bedroom. Turning the final corner Flug spotted the irregular red and green painted door with her sign stating _'Demencia's room, no nerds allowed'_. Rolling his eyes at the sign Flug leaned forward to knock, when he heard a noise he thought he would never hear coming from her room.

A sob.

Flug froze on the spot as his mind tried to process what it had just heard. Taking a cautionary glance at the door he opted to instead bring his ear closer to see if what he thought he heard was right.

His eyes widened, the sounds of soft crying could be heard coming from Demencia's room. Never, in all his time working here, has he ever heard, let alone seen Demencia actually sad before. Shes been disappointed but only pouted and grumbled when she was, and being scared is an expected emotion when working for Black Hat. Being sad though? To the point of shedding tears?

What could have brought this up?

His gaze lingered to his lab coat pocket that held the gift for Black Hat inside.

Oh.

It didn't make sense though. He's openly rejected her a number of times. What's so special about this gift that him rejecting it would bring her to tears? Did it matter that much to her?

The constant whimpering and sobs on the other side of the door answered his question clear enough.

What could he do though? He's never been one to deal with a situation like this! He doubted getting a tub of ice cream and watching Spanish soap operas was going to fix this.

This was all so new to him, and he realized that he hated this. He hated having to hear Demencia, usually such a happy, carefree girl cry, and it made him feel so powerless not knowing how to help her.

_"*Sniff*. . .W-why?"_

Flug snapped out of his inner turmoil at the sound of her voice.

_"*Sob*, *hic*. . . W-why do I have to act so...s-so...stupid all the time? *Sob*. . . N-no one takes me s-seriously. Why won't he take me seriously?"_

She sounded so...broken.

Flug's hand was already on the handle.

Before he could even comprehend what he was thinking, his hand had already turned the handle and pushed open her door. Demencia's head snapped up in shock in hearing someone opening her door. Silently cursing herself for forgetting to lock her door. Just another screw up she can add to the others.

"F-Flug!? Didn't you read my sign!," She tried to shout in annoyance, her voice betraying her indignation halfway through. "G-get out of m-"

Whatever else she was going to say died in her throat as Flug crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. He gently held her as he moved to sit alongside the the bed with her.

Demencia was frozen stiff at the random act of affection. She looked down at the scientist who had embraced her. His warm body pressed into hers as he held her, carefully rubbing circles in her back.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything to get him to leave her alone.

A chocked sob came out instead.

That was her breaking point. She grabbed onto Flug with a desperation for comfort; A comfort she had never known she needed until today. Her crying intensified as she buried her face into his back. His Lab coat gradually getting soaked from her tears, but Flug didn't mind. He still held her in his arms, rubbing circles in her back and whispering comforting words to her. They both stayed like that until Demencia calmed down enough before pulling away.

"Feeling better?" Flug asked, the concern in his voice as clear as day.

"Yeah, _*sniff*_ , Thanks." She said, flashing him a tired smile.

Soon a silence had fallen over them as neither one knew what to do from here, the silence only broken by the occasional sniffling.

"I found this," Flug eventually said, pulling out the gift she got for Black Hat and holding it out in his hand. "I'm guessing he didn't like it?"

Demencia stared at the gift, a bit surprised that Flug managed to find it before she responded. "He didn't even open it." Demencia told him, looking away in disappointment.

"Oh, How come?" Flug asked curiously.

Demencia crossed her arms. "He thought I was being silly and didn't take what I wanted to give him seriously." She grumbled quietly.

"Is there anything else you want to say?" He asked carefully, feeling like there was more to this story than she was telling him. "It's okay if you don't want to."

Good, because she really didn't. The memory still hurt, too fresh for her to want to explain it right now.

Why _was_ she even wanting to explain this, to Flug no less!? They've never really talked before, like _actually_ talked before. In fact she was pretty sure that he hated her, or at least found her annoying. So why was he here? Why was he wanting to listen to her and try to comfort her?

 _Would it be so bad if he did?_ A part of her mind asked.

She mentally sighed at that. No, no it wouldn't. He was here now, waiting patiently for her to continue when she felt like it. She appreciated that.

"I'm tired of Black Hat not wanting to take me seriously. I mean, yeah I like to have fun and all, but It's not like I don't listen. I know what in your lab is too dangerous to mess with, and I play with 5.0.5 just as much as I tease him." Her scowl deepened. "But it's too late, he won't ever take me seriously."

Flug didn't know how to respond to that. To be honest he always thought the same about Demencia. He never thought that it would upset her this badly though. She never really did anything or said something that really warranted him to take her seriously before.

If that's what's upsetting her though then it wouldn't hurt to try right?

"I'll take you seriously."

"Huh?" She looked at him confused.

"I said i'll take you seriously," He handed her the gift back, gently laying it in her hands. "If that's all you're really wanting then I can try to help. Who knows, I might even be able to put in a good word to Black Hat and tell him how much you've improved. How about it?"

Demencia's eyes were on Flug intently, her mouth set in a thin line. Flug's anxiety started to get the best of him as he began to fidget a bit from her staring. Did he say something wrong? Did she not care about his opinion of her? Oh great, he probably insulted her for all he knew. Why did he say he would take her seriously? It made it sound like he never did before. How can he try and-

"Really?" The words brought him out of his panic. Demencia's face still portrayed no emotion as he looked back at her.

"Uh, yeah?" He questioned more than said.

That seemed to be enough though for his gecko powered friend as her usual crazed smile was once more plastered on her face as she wrapped him up in a bone crushing hug.

"Ooohh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated, oblivious to the scientist in her arms trying to gasp for air.

"N-no p-problem." He managed to wheeze out before gasping for air as she finally let him go, giggling at his desperate attempt at trying to gulp down oxygen. He glared at her playfully before heading back out the door and closing it behind him. It was nice and quiet while it lasted, at least shes feeling better now.

Flug headed back to his lab with a spring in his step, unaware of his crazed friend scribbling out the words 'no nerds allowed' on her sign.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by this comic: http://mashedpotatoswgravy.deviantart.com/art/VILLAINOUS-COMIC-Dementia-s-Gift-683821433
> 
> Words in chapter: 2055 (gonna start doing this to let myself know how much I improve/keep as a scoreboard thing.)


	2. Two can play that game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Flug has started to notice Demencia's unusual behavior around him. Her teasing has escalated to the point where she almost refuses to leave his side. Everytime he would bring it up she would just giggle and blush, pretending that she had no idea what he was talking about. Well, two can play at that game!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so far for the positive feedback, makes working on these one-shots all the more fun. Hope you enjoy.

Dr. Flug yelped in surprise, the welder in his hands slipping out of his grasp and falling onto his most recent invention, frying some of the wires and circuits he was working on. Demencia giggled for what was probably the hundredth time that day as he quickly removed the welder from doing anymore damage.

"D-Demencia! I-i'm trying to work!" He shouted, the blush on his face so strong that Demencia could see it through his bag, making her giggle even more.

"Sorry doc, my hand must've slipped~." She falsely apologized and shrugged before skipping on over to a chair, sitting down Criss-Cross Applesauce.

Flug grumbled in annoyance as he turned his attention back to his device, grimacing at the amount of damage that he'll need to repair this time.

On most occasions Flug would've been a lot more panicked at something like this. After all, if he didn't finish Black Hat's requests in time before they started recording for advertisement then, well, he didn't really wanna think to hard about the outcome of that. However, for the past few months Demencia has been acting...weird. Well, weirder than usual anyway.

He couldn't remember the _exact_ date when this behavioral shift in her started, but he could remember when he noticed it.

It started with small things. Her visits to the lab becoming more frequent, the lack of teasing to 5.0.5 and the extra teasing to him, much to his vexation. It got him to arch an eyebrow from time to time but nothing to really warrant him to worry. It wasn't until the day when one of his inventions exploded and tore Black Hat's coat and dress shirt apart, exposing his bare chest for all to see that really kicked it off for him.

While he and 5.0.5 tried to help put out the flames that lingered on his remaining suit, then later tried to pry his fingers from Flug's throat, Demencia didn't even bat an eye. No love-struck gaze and wide smile at his exposed chest. No attempt at trying to tackle him in order to get closer to his half naked form. Nothing.

In fact, while his boss was trying to rip his head off by crushing his neck, Flug managed to crack open an eye and look over in her direction. It was probably the lack of oxygen he was getting to his brain or the double vision he was experiencing, but he swore that she was looking on at what was happening not with a smile or a sadistic glee at his pain...

...but with clenched fists and a frown.

_That_ got his attention.

Soon Flug started to notice more of her odd behavior around the mansion increase after that. She started to outright _ignore_ Black Hat unless he verbally addressed her, and instead visited the lab almost hourly.

Her teasing of him changed as well. It went from simply 'making a mess because she was bored and it looked like fun' to 'making a mess because it will get Flug's attention'.

It only escalated from there. Her pushes and shoves soon became light bumps with her shoulders and hips. Her mindless rambling and offhanded mentions about how Black Hat would do this or that to him if he didn't hurry just to get his anxiety going changed to questioning him about useless things like, 'what's his favorite color' or 'what did he like to eat'. Even going from poking him in the eyes and face to poking his sides and stomach.

Now, she went from that to straight up _pinching and slapping his ass!_

He moved his gloved hand under his paper bag and rubbed his eyes. None of this made any sense, months have passed and he's still no closer to figuring out what was causing this. Asking her didn't work; whenever he's tried she'd only giggle and say that 'because it's fun'. That is not an acceptable answer dammit!

why was she acting like this? What did he do in his life to deserve this?

Well, besides making weapons of untold destruction for the many evils of the world, that didn't count.

***Crash***

Flug flinched a bit at the unannounced sound before turning his attention from his thoughts to, surprise surprise, another beaker that crashed to the floor, the culprit whistling innocently next to the glass shards.

"Demencia!" He shouted in aggravation. "Stop breaking my things. Black Hat would have my head if I have to keep spending the company's money just to restock on supplies, there not cheap to replace you know."

"Hehehe. I have no idea what you're talking about~." She tried to lie, only to giggle even more at Flug trying- and failing, to look intimidating. His feet pressed firmly together while his hand balled into a fist as he waved it at her like an old man telling off a bunch of whippersnappers.

"I don't have time for this right now. J-just clean up the mess you made and let me work." He said.

"But I didn't make any-"

"Demencia." He growled out.

"Oh, fiiiine." She playfully groaned out, making her way over to where Flug kept the mini broom and dustpan. A sly grin came to her face as an idea suddenly struck her.

Flug heard Demencia Humming loudly as she made her way over to the glass shards. Rolling his eyes his curiosity and concern for his lab eventually won out as he stopped what he was doing to keep an eye on her. When she was sure he was watching Demencia turned, suddenly facing away from him, mini broom and dustpan in hand-

-and bent over to clean up the mess.

If Flug wasn't wearing any goggles at that time, he was pretty sure his eyes would've tried to pop out of his skull for how wide they were. His face heated up. A vicious blush, unlike any he's ever had before spread across his face.

Flug sat their staring for almost a minute before he realized she was staring back at him, a smile on her face as her eyes were half lidded. she raised her eyebrows seductively once she saw him staring back. He quickly averted his gaze from Demencia's less than subtle display of her backside.

Demencia cackled with delight at getting such a grand reaction out of him, swaying her hips back and forth as she deliberately swept up the pieces at a snails pace.

Oh yeah, did he forget to mention that she's been doing things like _that_ as well? Whenever she'd get the chance she would either grab his arm and press it between her chest, or bend over to show off her butt, always making sure he was their to see it and laugh at his flustered reactions.

What makes it worse is that shes not an ugly woman, far from it. He knows that and she knows that he knows.

 He had no idea on how to deal with this. Nothing like this has ever happened before in his life so he had no experience to go by, and looking it up on the internet just kept bringing him to dating sites for some reason. At the same time he couldn't just ignore it and hope that this would go away. That would only push Demencia to try harder, and he _really_ didn't want to find out how far she'd go.

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He had no leads and he couldn't ignore it.

So what about joining it?

Flug stopped working at that thought.

Joining it? Like, stoop to her level and play the same stunts shes been doing?

Yeah right, this is _Demencia_ he's talking about here. If there was one thing he felt confident in knowing about her, it was her antics. She wouldn't be effected by _teasing_. Hell, it might just push her to try harder, thinking that he was playing along.

He chuckled a bit at that. What a stupid thought. Him, teasing _her_ , what a joke.

Yet how would he know? For all he, and everyone else in this mansion knew, Demencia has always been the one to tease them all. Never has there been anyone to turn the tables on her. Typically because no one was stupid enough to try before. Has anyone ever tried before, and if so, then was it effective, or did it lead to horrible consequences? She'd had to have been teased sometime in her life, which means she'd also had to have retaliated...right?

As he thought more about it, the notion of Demencia being impervious to teasing started to degrade little by little within his own psyche.

What if she wasn't as resilient to getting teased as much as they all thought? She could be similar to him and might squeak in surprise, or get annoyed like he would.

Flug shivered. Did he really just compare himself to Demencia? Oh god, this teasing thing as a whole was starting to drive him nuts!

Taking a deep breath to help calm his mind, Flug cautiously looked over to where Demencia was _still_ sweeping up her mess, being extra careful to focus only on her and not her, ahem, _other_ aspects.

She was about halfway finished now, still shaking her hips and humming a song that he _swears_ sounds exactly like a song that he hums when he's in the shower. Occasionally she would sneak a glance over to see if he was still watching her, giggling whenever she'd catch him looking and start to swing her hips in a more alluring manner.

His blood pressure can't take much more of this. At this point Flug wouldn't be surprised if he developed heart problems from how much it's pumping.

This had to stop, she had to stop doing this.

He had to stop this.

Swallowing down his anxiety and ignoring his mind screeching at him how this was a bad idea, Flug began to plan his next move. It was about time that someone gave her a taste of her own medicine.

* * *

Demencia kept her steady pace cleaning the few pieces that were left. She looked over again at Dr. Flug, seeing him quickly turn away when he saw her move, his hands and knees shaking in embarrassment.

She giggled, this was just to easy sometimes.

Why hasn't she done this more often in the past? For as far back as she can remember working for Black Hat and meeting the Doctor for the first time, Flug has always been the best at getting a reaction from. Oh sure, shes messed with 5.0.5 just as much, but Flug was just...more fun, ya know? She never knew why it took her this long to realize that.

Hes super smart, so he always understood her meanings and intentions behind her actions quicker than 5.0.5 did. His stutters and rambles always made her smile, especially if she was the one who caused them. Whenever she would scare him he'd let out the most hilarious squeaks and yelps that no grown man his age should, and her chest would tighten whenever he'd direct his attention on her; She couldn't help but giggle when he did that, he just had the cutest tantrums-

- _Funniest!_ She meant to say funniest!

 Not that there was anything _bad_   about the Doctor appearance wise per say, or she thinks theirs not. No one has really seen what he looks like under that bag. Demencia had thought on multiple occasions to just rip the bag off and see what was under there, but decided against it. If it's so personal to him that not even Black Hat knows what he looks like then it was probably best not to try.

It would always get her thinking though. Did he have scars all over his face and was ashamed of them? Was he some hunk that had to hide his good looks for fear of getting his bone jumped? No, what if he was some monster in disguise and he had to hide it from the world for risk of being hunted? What if he was some monster hunk that used his charming good looks to lure helpless victims to their demise, and if so then why didn't he try it on her, huh!? What, was she not good enough for him to have his possible monstrous ways with!? If it was just blood or something like that then she wouldn't mind if he stalked her as food, they were at least associates if not friends right?

 Nonetheless, it didn't matter to her what he looked like under that bag, to her he will always be the scrawny little doc that she knows and loves-

- _To tease!_ That's what she meant, loves to tease and play pranks on. He he, yeah.

 Demencia frowned as she recalled her last prank she pulled on him. They were filming like usual with Black Hat greeting all his evil viewers and presenting Flug's latest invention, said scientist helping to fill in the details for his boss. Unknown to them Demencia didn't pay any attention with what it was suppose to do as she had switched some of the devices wires, hoping that she would rile up her wonderful Black Hat and point the blame on Dr. Flug.

At that time she was thinking that it would simply fry, start to spark or fail, and soon focusing Black Hat's annoyance from the device to the one who made it. Instead, to their surprise and horror the invention exploded instantaneously as Black Hat went to flip the lever, singeing off a good chunk of his suit while he suffered little to no injury to himself.

Her planned prank worked like a charm as Black Hat, once the fire on his suit was put out, immediately turned his wrath on Dr. Flug, who was to paralyzed by fear to do anything as his boss grabbed his neck and proceeded to choke the life out of him. Flug grabbed at his bosses hands, begging and pleading for him to stop with strained breaths of air, that it was working fine when he tested it as 5.0.5 was trying to help Flug by defusing the situation.

Demencia looked on at the ensuring chaos in front of her. Watching as Black Hat proceeded to try and pop Flug's head right off his shoulders. She watched as Flug begged their boss to stop. Every pain-filled gasp that he would push out in a desperate attempt to appease him and lessen his fury. The way he would kick his dangling legs a bit in the air, hoping that they would find perches to no success, all the while Black Hat insulted his intelligence and how he was too incompetent to do anything right.

Standing there, watching the scene in front of her play out, would've been downright hilarious to her. She would've been howling with laughter. She _should_ be howling with laughter.

So why wan't it funny anymore?

She didn't feel the same butterflies in her stomach when she would typically cause this kind of madness to the man, nor did she feel that same strong attraction to her boss when he would display his anger. Instead she felt empty, like some weight suddenly found it's way into her gut and was pushing her down. It ate at her, the weight threatening to crush her chest and collapse in on her.

It made no sense to her, when did his pain stop being funny, It was always funny before, so what made it different now?

As she was looking on her attention was caught by Flugs, who was staring right at her. It was the first time then that she _really_ started to pay closer attention to Flug's torment.

She...she didn't like that look he had.

He looked like he was in great pain.

He looked scared.

Demencia wasn't liking this anymore, it wasn't funny anymore. All he'd done was slave over that invention to get it done to Black Hat's standards, and she just sabotaged it for a quick laugh at his distress.

She should've said something back then, maybe to come clean and tell the truth if she had to.

She never did.

Eventually Black Hat had calmed down enough, threatening Flug that he had until tomorrow to fix his screw up, then with his demonic powers reformed his suit and promptly left him to clean up. 5.0.5 stayed behind to help clean up the mess, Demencia chose to do the same, which surprised Flug and got her a hug from the big bear himself. After that day she gave Black Hat the cold shoulder, which he probably never noticed now that she thought about it, and silently made a vow to herself; No more pranks that could lead to Dr. Flug getting in trouble or harmed in any way. It was pretty tough for her at first, not being use to having to hold back so much, but she eventually found an alternative that she agrees is so much more fun.

Speaking of fun alternatives, she took another glance at Flug to make sure he was still looking. Dr. Flug still stood their by his workbench, the newest device temporarily forgotten as he stared off into space, eyes downcast and glaring intently at nothing. His hands gripped the edge of the table in a firm hold, and if she focused hard enough she could almost hear him faintly mumbling to himself.

After about a minute of this he stood up straight, took a deep breath, and directed his attention towards her.

Apparently he came to a decision.

Demencia quickly turned away and started to hum with a playful smile on her face as she heard hesitant footsteps approach her from behind, wondering to herself what he was up to. She giggled thinking about all the things that he was probably going to say. Maybe he was going to try and tell her that she needed to leave his lab because she was being a distraction, or how it was inappropriate of her to show off her body like this.

His footsteps soon picked up speed, carried with more determination as he got closer.

Demencia snickered, looks like he finally decided on what he-

Dr. Flug walked past her, reaching out for a few chemicals that were on the table by the mess she was cleaning.

Her eyes focused on Flug's face in disappointment, never noticing where his other hand was until-

"Eep!" She yelped in surprise, springing up as straight as a plank with her hands moving to protect her slightly now soar derriere from anymore pinching. An intense heat began to spread across her face as her head whipped around to face the man responsible, mouth gaping in stunned surprise.

"Sorry, my hand must've slipped~." He said in a very calm and sultry tone, lazily shrugging before calmly walking back over to his workbench.

Meanwhile Demencia's mind was having a complete meltdown.

What the hell was that!? Never, in her entire time working at Black Hats manor, has anyone ever retaliated back against her. Especially not Flug of all people! There has never been a moment she could recall where Flug had decided to put his foot down and take action.

Also what was that all about!? She was just teasing him just to get him flustered, honest. The way he did it though, it looked like he was- no, could he have been actually...flirting with her!?

Flug? Flirting with her? Pfft- no, come one. That's stupid. He wouldn't be interested in someone like her, right? I mean, she's flirted with Black Hat _right in front of him_  on multiple times, there was just no way.

Yet what if he did? Oh god, what would she do? What would she say!? She was usually the one to flirt at people, not the other way around!

Demencia could do nothing but continue to have her mini panic attack, her face a bright red as she tried to wrap her already damaged mind around this. Her attention was brought out of it's upheaval as she heard a cough from Flug. She looked up at him as Flug turned his head over his shoulder.

"Can I help you with anything _Demencia_ ~?" He said in a very 'un-Fluglike' way, his voice still that same sensual tone he used before, as he raised his eyebrows in a seductive manner.

That was the final straw that broke the camels back.

"N-no thanks, i'm good. I, uh, I g-gotta go a-and do, um, thingsokaybye!"In a stuttering mess Demencia turned tail and fled out the lab, leaving Flug alone to let out a breath of relief he hadn't noticed he was holding.

"T-thank god that's over." He all but moaned in relief, sliding down to his knees on the floor. He couldn't believe he actually just did that, or that it worked! It took him all of his grade-A acting skills just to make sure he didn't stutter while he acted in the same teasing/flirting manner she did.

Well, looks like he was right at least about Demencia not use to having her own methods used against her. Now only time will tell how effective it was.

He knows better than to think that this will stop her, this will only buy him enough time until he figures out a permanent solution to this. Until then he'll just have to keep it up if she tries again, and if she starts to push harder...

Flug smiled a bit.

Well, If there was one thing he felt confident in knowing about her, it was her antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter. My god.  
> In case anyone forgets I am NOT a skilled writer, but since I won't accept half-ass work and don't feel like/really know how a beta reader would work, then I guess I'll just have to man up and stop being such a scrub.
> 
> If you have any ideas on future chapters I would love to hear them. The more stories of these two we get going the more diversity we can have in reading them!
> 
> I will sail this ship solo if I have to! (we need a name for this)
> 
> Words: 3,634


End file.
